O Dia em Que Você me Deixou
by sango de lioncourt
Summary: Kagome morre e Inuyasha fica desiludido. naum vou contar mais, estraga a surpresa. Naum U.A., InuKag sempre!resposta aos coments
1. Default Chapter

"Eu te amo"

Um sorriso. O último sorriso. Vi você cair no chão e consegui te segurar. Seu corpo coberto de sangue estava quente. Por incrível que pareça, chorei. Você estava em meus braços, à beira da morte. A cada suspiro que você dava, cada gemido, minha alma se desfalecia. Não queria que aquilo acontecesse...

-Agora - ordenava uma voz - Venha aqui, Inuyasha.

Não pude conter as lágrimas. Retirei a flecha do seu peito . Você ainda estava viva, mas por um fio.

-I-Inuyasha...

-Kagome, aguente firme! Vou te ajudar! Por favor...

-Não há volta...

-Não diz isso! Por favor...

-Querido Inuyasha...

-Eu te amo...não morre, Kagome...por favor...

-Desculpe...não posso evitar...

Você fechou os olhos e lágrimas escorreram. Gritei quando fez isso. Mas você havia apenas piscado. Por enquanto....

-Kagome, seja forte e resista!

-Não posso...

-Não morra...-as lágrimas caíam de meus olhos. Não impedi novamente. Queria chorar, pela segunda vez queria chorar.

-Posso te pedir uma coisa?

-Sim...peça....

-Por favor...quando eu morrer - estremeci ao ouvir esta palavra e abri a boca para contestar, mas você me calou - não se esqueça de uma coisa...eu te amo....

Depois de dizer isso, você fechou os olhos. Gritei. Muito. Mais do que havia gritado em toda a minha vida. Agonizei no chão vendo você morta em meus braços. Até esqueci por um momento que sua assassina estava na minha frente. Kikyou. Aquela maldita...foi ela quem me tirou de você! Mataria Kikyou a qualquer custo! Aquela quem um dia eu protegi era meu alvo de ódio agora. Matou meus sonhos, minhas esperanças...Matou você! Não fiquei com pena dela. Coloquei você delicadamente no chão e lhe dei um beijo de leve nos seus lábios frios. Frios como a morte da minha alma, que se foi junto com você. Você estava gélida...ah, Kagome! Como queria que você sorrisse agora para mim, me dissesse que está tudo bem, que você me dissesse que isso foi um sonho! Mas era real...não havia youkai nenhum que e fizesse sentir a dor que senti quando vi você agonizar em meus braços e desfalecer diante de meus olhos...

Mas Kikyou, aquela que tirou o brilho de seus olhos, estava a gargalhar. Queria me fazer sofrer. Me levantei bruscamente do chão e caminhei até ela. Quando parei em frente a ela, olhei em seus olhos e dei um tapa em seu rosto. Depois, cravei minhas unhas no fundo do corpo daquela maldita e sussurrei:

-Espero que queime no inferno para sempre, sua traidora. Você só quis me fazer sofrer...matou minha felicidade aos poucos...farei o mesmo com você!

Peguei a tetsusaiga e lancei a Ferida do vento sem hesitar. Vi Kikyou caindo no chão...até morrer de vez. Caminhei até você e te abracei. Pena que voce está tão fria. Então, murmurei:

-Se você morreu, não vejo por que ficar aqui.

Com um último beijo, cravei a tetsusaiga em meu peito. Senti meu corpo caindo sobre o seu.

"Eu te amo..."

Tomara que eu te encontre aonde quer que eu vá. Você foi minha luz...minha felicidade. Você brilhava como a luz, era doce como o mais doce néctar de uma flor e era linda como a mais linda das bonecas. Sou péssimo em poesia? Talvez...É preciso saber poesia para dizer eu te amo? Espero que não, Kagome... Senão...me perdoe, mas te amarei eternamente...


	2. Resposta aos Coments

AKI POSTO RESPOSTAS AOS COMENTÁRIOS. POSTEI AVISOS NAS FICS QUE POSSUEM CONTINUAÇÕES.

Hatori Kitsune: Tenho jeito pra escrever dramas? Puxa, obrigada! Eu naum sabia...q legal, sempre quis escrever dramas+ a minha fic q tah dando mais ibope eh uma comédia...bem, naum importa! brigado pelo coment!

Naku-chan: Te fiz chorar? EBAAAAA!fazendo festinha. sou taum boa assim? hehehe, brincadeira. fiko feliz q vc tenha curtido esta e espero q tenha curtido as outras! espero tbm ver mais coments seus em minhas fics ok?

Kassie Matsuyama: Concordo, ela realmente teve o que merecia...matou a Kagome, akela ...Naum, naum tera continuação. Duvido que tenha forças pra escrever algom com a Kag-chan e o Inu mortos, msm q seja numa reencarnação...e axo q ficaria mto puxado, naum sei...talvez em uma outra fic, quem sabe? obrigadim pelo coment e fike por aki ok?


End file.
